A little princess adopted
by Melissa1991
Summary: Rosalie Hale is prince Emmett from Monaco his wife. For their 5th aniversary they go to England to shop for a dress for Rosalie and they visit princess Alice. from there Rosalie's life changes forever


"I really ask myself WHY we had to go shopping in London!" Emmett groaned.

"Because I like it here," Rosalie answered "I love the weather here and the shops are great."

"It's cold too in Paris," Emmett argued

"You don't even want me to look beautiful on our 5th anniversary," Rosalie cried now and pouted with crossed arms.

"No, no angel please...sweetheart...we can go wherever you want to go . Even if you want to go through whole London to shop it's fine with me just don't cry anymore"

"Em, mother keeps asking when a little Cullen will come...we never told her about the contract" Rosalie said quiet. "Al has a son and Edward has a son and a daughter."

"Babe, like you said the contract...I wished I could undo it somehow...maybe I can but then the whole world will know and you won't have a life then..."

"Yeah and I don't want another scandal to arise even if I long for a child so much."

"We could adopt one then our child will have someone to play with already..."

"No, I don't want your grandfather to look more down at you than he already does because I know he'll demand an explanation why we don't have a child of our own and when he finds out that I was forced to sign the contract or else I'd starve from hunger he'll disinherit you and I don't want you to loose your position only because of some abandoned New York girl who was lucky enough to have the talents for a model"

The Cullens were the Royal family of Monaco and Emmett was the crown prince. Edward was 2nd in line and Alice 3rd. Both Edward and Emmett caused a scandal and found disgrace in their grandfather's caused a scandal by marrying a police chief's daughter from Forks, a small town in Washington, USA. Bella was that time only a high school senior student. Emmett's scandal was that he married a lingerie model Rosalie Hale who was born in New York and an orphan abandoned by her relatives because she declined a proposal from the multimillionaire Royce King 2nd. Alice, graduated on her 16th from High school and married on her 18th Jasper Whitlock the crown prince of the only grandchild who found grace in the former King Carlisle the disgrace in Carlisle senior his eyes was that Emmett moved with Rosalie to France where Rosalie lived and worked since her 16th.

"To hell with hose scandals! My parents always taught me to follow the voice of my heart and I am sick and tired of thinking what can cause even more scandal than we already have! Curse my position as prince!"

Rosalie wrapped her arms around her husband and ran soothingly through his dark curls. "Everything will turn out right, for now just let's visit your sister and Jasper. We never visited them in England and I never got to see my nephew. I still regret it that I was in the middle of a photo shoot when she and Jazz married and when Jasper Jr. was born I wasn't there either. "

"They forgive you for that Rosie love; you're in a difficult position."

"No, your sister and brother in law are too good for such a selfish and spoiled model like me. "

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, don't you ever talk like that again! You're my angel and my life."

Rosalie sighed and she looked much older than her 25 years due her sorrows and grieves. "Can the shopping wait? I long to see Alice and Jasper so much. "

"Y…ye…yeah s…su…sure with pleasure," Emmett stuttered from surprise. Shopping was on the top list of his wife and now she postponed it.

"Idiot," Rosalie laughed and kissed his cheek.

Alice squealed when she saw her eldest brother and sister in law in the parlor. "Jazzy, we have visitors!"

Coming honey, he called and came in with his son and an older woman.

Rosalie gasped for air and squeezed Emmett's hand when she saw the queen. It was like she saw herself in 40 years.

The queen herself gasped and fainted. Alice took J.J (Japer Junior) from her husband who hurried to his mother who was hanging on his left arm. Emmet tapped Rosalie on her pale cheeks and warmed her hands. "I think I get what's wrong" Alice whispered. The queen opened her eyes and cried. Jasper stroked her hair soothingly "That's Rosalie Hale, mum she's not our Rose". "Your sister's full name was Rosalie too; your father named her after me". "Mum she's a Hale and she's from N.Y; she's Emmet's wife".

"I'm sorry for all of this," Jasper smiled apologetic "welcome to my home."

"No, its okay," Rosalie smiled and took a deep breath before she curtsied to the Queen. "Nice to meet you, your majesty."

"Nice meeting you too Princess Rosalie, please just say Rose to me just like Emmett. It's really like I see myself when I was in my twenties."

Jasper kissed Rosalie loving on her head and twirled her around.

"You're even lighter than when I met you on my engagement party."

"I'm a model dear Jasper, it's a must to be as light as possible."

Emmett couldn't take his eyes of Rosalie when she was playing with little Jasper. Her eyes were glowing like crystals and there was a soft smile on her lips. She was just a dream and his wife. He could only thank the Lord for her.

If you told us before that you'd come I'd cancel the birthday party Jazz and I need to attend. Jazz, where's my cell phone? I'll call Ms. Minchin to cancel.

No Al, don't worry about us Emmett waved her apology way.

"You could come with me Rose; I'm sure Emmie…"

"Don't call me Emmie, you idiotic pixie!" Emmett growled.

"And Jazz have some catch up to do" Alice went imperturbably further "and than my brother can practice with his nephew so he won't be totally helpless when you two will have kids. Oops, I'm sorry Rose! I…"

"No, its okay," Rosalie sighed. "It's just my destiny and at least I have Emmett" she sobbed now.

"What's wrong dear child?" The Queen asked and took Rosalie in her arms.

"My parents died when I was fourteen and I lived until my 16th birthday with my father's sister. She wanted me to marry her best friend's son because he was rich and needed a wife. He tried to touch me and I refused to marry so I was abandoned by my family. I participated in a modeling contest and I won a contract for ten years modeling in Paris but I didn't know that it was forbidden to get pregnant in those ten years and now I really long for a child."

"Poor child," Queen Rosalie sighed and stroked the young woman's hair. "Why don't you stay for Jazz 25th birthday party? Your parents in law and Edward will come too. Please, it would be nice for Alice too to have her entire family here with her."

Rosalie heard the eagerness in the Queen's tone and looked pleading at her husband. "Please say yes", her eyes were saying

She heard about how lonely the Queen was since her husband was often abroad, splitting his time between his kingdom and his most favorite place in the world, Texas where he has a ranch. That's where Jasper grew up too.

"We'll stay but you have to come to Paris for my 5th wedding anniversary" Emmett warned his best friend and brother in law. "Uh…when is your birthday again?" He asked scratching his head.

"Ouch! Al, why do you have to hit me?!"

The queen smiled indulgent "Jasper's the 3rd of May"

Rosalie gasped for air and Emmett turned concerned to her. "Are you okay?"

On that moment a maid came in to notify that the Queen's carriage was ready for her daily ride to the park. The queen said goodbye and left.

"I don't have anything to wear!" Rosalie sighed I can't go with you.

"Yes you do, I went shopping last week but I didn't have the chance to send you the dresses. Come then I'll show you them."

"Ali!" 5 months old Jasper shrieked and crawled to her.

"It's mummy for you," Jasper tried to sound stern "only I call her Ali."

Alice laughed and picked up her son. "Cheeky boy," she smiled loving.

Rosalie took him from Alice when she dived into her huge closet.

Cloths were flying around Rosalie's ears and one skirt landed on her head.

"Pixie, I thought you were searching for cloths and not starting a cloths war!"

Her sister in law laughed cheerful and held up a breathtaking red dress."

"Perfect," Rosalie smiled


End file.
